New Chain
by st0rmyskies
Summary: (After Sinister 2) His chain was broken, and it's time for a new one. Bughuul charges Ashley Oswalt and several of his other children to lure in his new target, 11-year-old Avery Bowen. Will Avery's emotionally abusive father drive her to make the sacrifice, or will the close relationship with her younger siblings hinder her?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello hello... another Sinister fic yeeeee. I started this in like September and finished it a few days ago! My mental break from studying during the semester lol. So this takes place after Sinister 2. Reviews/etc are welcome. I've gone over each chapter so many times so I hope it's all good. Thanks for reading! -St0rmy_**

Avery plopped her stuffed duffel bag onto her bed. She looked around her new room. Hopefully she could convince her mother to repaint it. It was a dusty pink color, and the paint job itself looked as old as the house. Not that she was complaining. As her father always reminded her, she should be lucky she even gets a room, let alone one to herself.

Reagan Grace came bounding into her sister's room. Her mess of dark brown hair covered her eyes, and Avery swept it out of the way. "Don't you just love it here?" Reagan asked, twirling around.

Avery shrugged. "It's nice," she said with a weak smile. "How's your room?"

"That's what I wanted to show you!" Reagan grabbed her older sister's hand and dragged her out of her room. "Come see!" Avery laughed. Reagan had such a light about her, and she loved it. She could never be sad around Reagan. Not ever.

Pictures of kittens were already crookedly taped on the cream-colored walls. Reagan's pink sparkly comforter already dressed her bed. This room was a six-year-old's paradise already.

"It looks great, Reagan. Did you do this all by yourself?"

Reagan Grace's head bobbed up and down excitedly. "Yeah! Well, Chance helped with the bed a little bit. But everything else I did all by myself. Aren't you proud of me?"

Avery squeezed her sister. "Very. You did a great job. Maybe you can help me with my room? It looks so sad in there, you know?"

Reagan ran to her desk and pulled out a picture of a puppy with a bow. "This will make it all better, won't it, Avery?"

"Yes. I'm sure it will," Avery replied. "I'm going to go help Mom downstairs, 'k? Why don't you find a nice spot to put that up, Sunshine? I trust your judgement." Reagan's big brown eyes widened with excitement. She hadn't felt so grown up and responsible since, well, earlier today when she helped lug boxes. She dashed to Avery's room, as Avery made her way down the carpeted steps.

"Avery, honey?" Victoria asked. "Where's your brother?"

"CHANCE?" Avery called out.

"What?" came his voice from upstairs.

"He's upstairs." Avery quickly added, "I'll go get him!" before she was accused of sarcasm. That never went over well.

"Mom wants you," Avery told Chance as soon as she got to his doorway. "You should help. You've been here all day." Although she was not even two years his senior, Avery sometimes acted like she was the mom.

"Make me," he teased. Groaning, he jumped off his bed and playfully punched his sister as he walked out. Avery followed him down the stairs. She glanced uneasily at the clock. 4:30 already... Another 45 minutes. She shook her head and went to the kitchen to start unpacking plates and silverware.

/

Bughuul paced back and forth, still watching his latest target. Due to recent events, the easiest way of getting the offering and blood sacrifice would currently be impossible. The atmosphere of his realm was darker, warmer, and more constricting than usual. His plan was foiled; the chain was broken. It was past time to restart the chain, and he had found the perfect house and candidate to do so.

Ashley was perched on a flat rock, painting on a canvas, lovely scenes of murder. Suddenly, she heard Bughuul's voice in her head yelling her name. She shook her head, which was presently ringing with his telepathically vocal fury. She hopped off her seat and went to him, wiping her paint-tipped fingers on her smock.

"Yes... Sir...?" she asked tentatively. If Bughuul picked favorites, she would definitely be one of his. She murdered her family in such a simple yet bloody way. She painted the walls gloriously with their blood, and filmed it all wonderfully. Her little sharpie drawing was a nice touch, too. He appreciated all manner of artistic sacrifices, and hers was one of the best quality.

"I apologize, my child," his telepathic voice said, more softly this time.

"I understand your frustration," Ashley replied with a sweet smile. "So, what can I do?"

"I've found a new target," Bughuul continued. With that, Ashley felt a dull burning sensation as he projected the life of Avery into her mind. "I need you to gather some others, and get her for me."

"Yes, Sir. Who do you have in mind? And what about the other c-"

"Forget the damn camera. I'm done with film." He said that so disgustedly, as if film hadn't been his go-to sacrificial aesthetic. It was as if it was now the most offending, vile medium. He had another camera, but for now, film would be a grim reminder of the one time his plan was foiled. Before he could torturously murder the Ex-Deputy, he needed a new soul for more power.

"I've had Frida plant the radio. She is going with you," Bughuul finished.

"Frida?" Ashley asked. All she knew was this was Bughuul's first child of the modern age, and that was it.

"That would be me!" A girl's accented voice sounded to the right of Ashley. She turned to a girl about her age, with light brown hair bound in two braids with bows at the end, icy blue eyes, and rosy cheeks. "I put it in their attic, Father."

"As you should have." He turned back to Ashley. "And you, you are to get a few other more... artistic ones. Musicians, artists, figure it out. Make haste."

Ashley nodded and left to find some others. Frida smirked slightly at her "sister" and turned to Bughuul. "Is that all, Father?" Bughuul flicked his hand at Frida, who shrugged and left with a pout.

/

"Are you excited to start school?" Connor asked the children. At their new school, Reagan was to start first grade, Chance, fourth, and Avery, sixth.

"Yes! I can't wait to make new friends. But... I don't want homework," Reagan confessed. "But yes, Daddy. I am." Connor smiled slightly.

He eyed Avery, whose downturned eyes studied her food a little too carefully. Chance looked at her concernedly, and answered. "Yeah, as I'll ever be." He added a cheezy grin and thumbs up. "It isn't a lot..." Chance whispered at Reagan, who giggled behind her mashed potatoes.

"And you..." Connor asked.

Avery felt his gaze on her, and it sent a chill down her back. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Sir." Avery forced herself to swallow the last bit of food before her nerves would make her lose it all.

"Good." Connor smiled slightly and turned to his wife as they began discussing each other's days. Reagan Grace patted Avery's hand softly before shoving half of a cookie into her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Avery! Avery! Wake up." Connor shook her shoulder. "Wake up."

Avery's eyes slowly blinked open, and then widened. She shot up, fully awake, despite it being only five in the morning. "Yes, Daddy?" she asked with a slight waver to her tone.

"I have some boxes I need you to move upstairs before school, understand?"

"Yes, Sir. I will." She sat in bed, making direct eye contact, just like he likes it. Connor impatiently cleared his throat. Avery threw her comforter off her body, the cold a stark contrast to the bundled burrito she was not one minute ago. Her legs shook slightly as she walked past her father to her door.

"Quietly. The others are still asleep." He noticed her shaking. "Avery, sweetheart, is it too much of me to ask? Are you not a part of this family?"

"Yes, Sir, I am a part of the family, and I'm glad to get to help."

"You seem so frightened. You know you don't need to be, don't you?" Connor asked. If she didn't know any better, she would believe he sounded sincere. Avery nodded.

"Where are the boxes?"

"Down by the couch. Thank you, Avery."

"You're welcome. Love you Daddy," Avery replied with a smile as he stood up. She swiftly made her way downstairs to be greeted by several bulky boxes labeled "ATTIC". She picked one up, struggled slightly, but managed enough to lug it up two flights of stairs without dropping it or hurting herself. After she got the fourth box up, she sat down on the ground, breathing heavily.

Leaning her head back to crack her neck, Avery thought she heard some piano music. It started off faintly, but began to get louder. She stood up and looked around the room. The attic wasn't musty or spooky in the least. It could very well serve as a fifth bedroom if needed, and the guest would not feel uneasy.

Avery located the source of the sound, finally. A strange-looking object, that resembled some sort of radio, sat on a small table near the window. _That's strange_ , she thought.

Avery walked closer to it, and touched it. The music sounded warbled, in a way. But still beautiful. Being a budding musician herself, she was interested in the tune. It sounded different from anything she had heard or played. However, since she knew nothing of HAM radios, or any old-fashioned technology for that matter, she didn't quite understand what was going on. She stood by it, listening to the melody, wondering if she could recreate it on her flute or the piano.

The music fizzled out and stopped entirely. Avery almost jumped. She was still confused, but brushed it off. Maybe she could ask Chance about it. Her parents probably wouldn't approve of her snooping in a room that wasn't her own.

/

That didn't go according to his plan. She should have been much more entranced with the music and the radio. Even better, she should have been greeted by at least Ashley and Frida. But he knew the immature limitations of children. They were doing fine enough. Bughuul summoned Ashley again. It had been a day, earth time, and she still had not found all the children she should have.

Ashley ran up to Bughuul and stood at attention in front of him. "Yes, Sir?"

"Why the delay?" His voice inside her mind sounded impatient and infuriated. "The child has already found the radio."

"Did she?" Before Ashley could ask what happened, he burned the image of what just happened into her mind.

"Find them. Get them. Then get me that child."

Ashley nodded firmly. "Almost done, I promise." Ashley knew her fate along with those she'd bring along would rest in her hands, and her hands alone. If she failed on getting a full sacrifice from Avery, they would be exiled forever, just like Milo and the others. That was not going to happen, she would be sure of that. Not to mention, the entire realm was darker and more foreboding than usual, just because Bughuul was furious. He hadn't gotten a fresh, innocent soul in almost a year. Already, his plan for Avery was not working.

"I am not going to wait much longer. I _cannot_ wait much longer," he announced, throwing his hand up.

"I understand. I just need one more, and then I'll bring 'em back to you." Ashley started to leave.

Bughuul grasped her shoulder, bringing her back in front of him. "Before you go, get someone to plant the box of films as well."

"But-"

"She will need inspiration," he interrupted. "Do you not agree, my child?"

"That's true. Would you like me to take care of the films?"

Bughuul shook his head. "One of the others can. I need you to finish recruiting."

"Yes, Sir." She looked up at him, her big eyes questioning, waiting for further orders.

"That is all."

Ashley nodded and went back to finding the final child. It was incredibly hard to find artistic children who had kills focused on art mediums other than cinematography. But it wasn't impossible.

/

Avery scarfed down her breakfast, still replaying the radio tune in her mind. "Whatchya thinking about?" Reagan wondered.

"Nothing. I'm just sleepy is all." Not entirely a lie.

"Let's go," Victoria announced. "Time for school." Enthusiastically, Chance and Reagan followed, with Avery walking behind slowly. Chance nudged her slightly, and she plastered an enthusiastic grin on her face. _Here we go_.

They piled into the car, Avery sandwiched between her siblings. Reagan was babbling at a hundred miles a minute, while Chance actually nodded off, his head repeatedly bumping into Avery's shoulder. She had zoned off slightly, occasionally adding a smile or laugh to some nonsense sprouted by her sister.

After they parked, Reagan Grace crawled over Chance and went out the door, waiting for her mom to walk her to her school next door. They separated from Avery and Chance with a quick goodbye. Trying to ignore the music in her head, Avery focused on the pit of nervousness budding in her stomach. Chance had already winked at some cute girl, being the flirt he is.

"See ya after school," Chance announced, heading to the building. Avery nodded, trailing him slowly and nervously.

"One more, one more," Ashley repeated to herself, trying to remember some of her siblings' sacrifices. She was so close, and time was running out. Who knows what would happen if she failed this simple step already. She wouldn't fail, she told herself. Then she remembered.


	3. Chapter 3

_**thank you soooo much for the reviews/follow! I'm again legit surprised anyone noticed my stuff haha.**_ **:D**

Ashley finally had her group in tow. There was Cody, Evelyn, and Luke, along with Frida. "How are they?" she asked, a slight line of worry furrowed her brow. She knew there would be no punishment for recruiting the wrong kids, but she still wanted to please her father.

Bughuul looked them over, recalling each one's method of killing and method of offering. "Wonderful," he said, patting her cheek. Ashley beamed. "Which one took care of the film box?"

Ashley motioned toward Cody, who raised his hand. "I did. In the attic near the radio."

"Then you all are free to go. Remember, subtlety. She most likely will not follow you if you outright tell her what she is to do."

"Then how is she supposed to know?" Frida asked.

"This is why you are not in charge of bringing her to me, my dear. Ashley understands."

Frida scoffed at her sister. Ashley laughed at her before becoming sober again. "I promise, Daddy, you will get all that you require."

"Mmm. Go." After he dismissed them, his pacing began again. He knew Ashley was capable and competent, but the others, he did not know as well. Even if they made great sacrifices, he wasn't entirely sure as to how well they would lure in Avery. All he could do is stand and watch, until he had to (or wanted to) intervene.

/

Avery walked cautiously into the cafeteria. She'd already had several classes, and nothing too daunting ...yet.

She surveyed the room, full of chatty kids and cliques, none that she would ever be welcomed into. She went to get her food. Clutching the tray with moist palms, she walked along the edge to a table with no other occupant, save for a quiet, shy-looking boy.  
"Can I sit here?" Avery asked.

"Sure," he replied softly, barely looking up.

"Thanks," she replied with a smile. She set her tray down and sat. "Dylan?!" She could hardly believe her eyes.

He looked up at her. "Yeah..." he said. "Why?"

Avery's mouth gaped. "No way! It's me, Avery. Avery Bowen, we were neighbors... Remember?"

He looked down at his food, and then back at Avery. "Avery!" he exclaimed, brightening up. "I'm sorry. It's been so long."

"Yeah, it has. We were so little. Mom had another, her name's Reagan. You've got to come over some time. Chance would be so happy to see you guys again! How's Zach?"

Dylan's eyes dropped again. "Um... Zach... he... he..."

"Dyl?" Avery looked at him concernedly.

"...house... fire. He... my dad's house... they both..." That was the story they told. Both died in a house fire. Of course, there was fire involved. And a burning house. But neither Clint nor Zach died from the burning house.

Pity lined Avery's face as she looked sincerely into her friend's eyes. "Dylan, I am so, so sorry. I can't imagine how that must feel. Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry."

Dylan shook his head. "It's not your fault," he said soberly. "So, you have a new sister?" He would much rather talk about her life, anyway. She didn't have any cover stories she could worry about screwing up. Plus, it's nice to catch up with old acquaintances.

Dylan hadn't had any luck with friends in his old school, even with Zach. Zach was able to make friends, but more of the wrong kind. Then, they both had to be homeschooled for a period, and always being on edge or on the run didn't help with finding other kids their age to befriend. He turned his attention back to Avery.

Avery smiled. "Yeah. She's six. She's the biggest bundle of joy ever. You'll love her." Reagan Grace was literally the highlight of Avery's life. She would be in a very dark place, she knew, if that sunshine didn't exist.

"I bet," Dylan exclaimed. "So, you just moved here, then?"

"Yeah. Couple days ago. For Daddy's work," Avery replied, taking a bite of food. "They like the house a lot. It's alright. Can't complain, though."

Dylan nodded, shoving his food across his plate. "I hope we're able to settle down here. It's been hard the past few years."

Avery knew what that meant. Her dad could get a bit intimidating, but he was nothing like Mr. Collins. She smiled at Dylan sadly, nodding slowly. "We should really get together sometime. My family would love to have you over, if your mom is cool with that."

Dylan smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that. I haven't had really any friends, especially with all the moving."

"I understand," Avery said. Suddenly, she thought maybe he would be the best one to tell about the radio. It was still bugging her, the song buzzing in her head all day.

/

The brother that should have been dead, part of a ritualistic sacrifice to get Bughuul the innocent soul he needed, was now talking to Bughuul's target. Dylan could potentially say things that would influence Avery the wrong way. Bughuul would intervene and kill him, but that would be more trouble than it was worth. That would put up way too many roadblocks. Things had to go smoothly.

He would take care of Dylan and his family eventually.

But first, he needed Avery's innocent soul. And Ashley would not fail him in that endeavor, he had enough faith in her. He hoped that faith wasn't wrongly placed.

/

"How was school, Avery?" Connor asked, as he scooted his chair to the table.

Avery shrugged. "It was fine, Daddy. Remember Dylan Collins? From Ohio, when I was like five. He's at my school."

Victoria smiled. "I remember those boys. How are they doing?"

"It's just Dylan, mama," Avery corrected with a sober tone. "Zach and his dad died in a house fire, he said."

"Oh good Lord. That's awful," Connor sighed.

"Mmm... Really is," Victoria agreed, furrowing her brow. "Wow."

"It really is. Anyway," Avery continued. She knew once her father asked her something, she had to answer completely and honestly. "School itself went well. I like my classes and teachers. I did my homework already." That elicited a sincere smile from her father, which made Avery feel a bit happier with herself.

Avery zoned out as Reagan Grace babbled all about her new friends and their art project and her teacher's pretty red hair. Chance, however, was less enthusiastic. Their words mingled with the music haunting her thoughts.

"Avery?" Reagan asked, for the fourth time. "Wanna play in my room?"

"Oh," Avery replied, shaking her head. "I'll do the dishes, and then I will?" She looked to her parents for approval.

"Go play with your sister, hun," Victoria replied. "You've had a busy day."

Before Avery could express her gratitude, Connor cut in. "No. If I had that mentality, I'd be out drinking with the guys, heading to work with a fucking hangover. Heaven forbid she help around the house, yes?" He turned from his wife and glared at Avery. "Do the dishes, put away the food, then you can play with Reagan until it's her bedtime." His voice got less stern as he spoke, which calmed Avery's on-edge nerves.

"Yes, Sir," Avery replied with a smile. She reached to start taking everyone's plates and utensils. It took nearly all of her willpower to force her hands to stop trembling. Reagan stifled a pout and went to her room. Chance went to his room, and the parents went to watch their crime drama as Avery was alone in the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, Reagan Grace came bounding down the stairs once she no longer heard anything in the kitchen. "Done now?" she asked excitedly.

"Yep! What do you want to do?"

Reagan ran to her drawer and picked out a piece of paper. "I made you something for your wall," she explained. She handed Avery a picture of them and Chance, complete with grass, flowers, and giant butterflies. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Avery exclaimed. "I wanna put it up right now. Come help me!" Reagan followed Avery to her room.

Reagan looked around the room, scrunching her face in thought. "I think, it should go by your door. So whenever you go out of your room, you see it, and think of me."

"I'll always think of you, Sunshine, but I love that idea." Avery reached for the roll of tape tossed on her floor and went to affix the masterpiece to the wall. "Looks amazing, don't you agree?"

"Yeah!" Reagan screeched, a little too enthusiastically. She covered her mouth, wide-eyed, and burst out giggling.

"Shhh! They'll make you go to bed right now!" laughed Avery. Reagan buried her face into Avery, still giggling. "Ok, ok. You've got like ten minutes, what should we do?"

"I dunno, what do you want to do?" After a few volleys of that, they decided to go pester Chance, who was sprawled out on his bed, textbooks here and there, even though he was playing on the tablet he and Avery shared.

"What are you guys doing here?" he sighed with fake annoyance.

"Daddy's gonna murder you if you don't finish your homework, bud," Avery said. Chance shrugged and went back to his game. Reagan bounded over to him and sat on his bed, bouncing up and down til he smacked her leg.

Victoria came to the room with a smile on her face. "What's going on up here?"

"Nothin'," Reagan Grace giggled, running to hug her mom. "Good night!" she exclaimed, grabbing Victoria's hands and leading her out.

"I'll be going to bed in a bit," Avery said. "Love you, Mama."

Victoria lightly squeezed Avery, placing a kiss on top of her head. "Can you help Chance with his homework beforehand? Thanks, sweetie."

Chance set the tablet down as his mom left. "Let's do this thing," he announced, flicking his hand in the general direction of his homework.

Avery plopped down beside him. "Of course."

/

He hadn't let her mind be quiet for more than a second at any given time. Frida's song had been on repeat in the girl's mind, thanks to him. Not because he wanted to mentally torture her, but just so she would try to find a solution to fix it. And she would, he knew. There is no way that child would be content living with tinny piano music looping in her head for the rest of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Music. Music. Music. Avery tossed and turned, until she finally shot up in bed. Make it stop. It didn't stop. It wasn't in her head anymore. She looked up at her ceiling, and got out of bed. She headed to her door, glancing at Reagan's masterpiece with a smile. Peering out, she made sure her parents were asleep. It was 2 a.m., but you never know. She heard her dad's rhythmic snoring and headed opposite their room to the attic stairs.

The piano music was getting louder. She wanted to wake up her siblings, but something told her not to. Slowly, she padded up the steps. The attic door creaked as she pushed it open. Two orange crescents were illuminated on the night table, where the radio was. She walked in, and quietly closed the door behind her. She flicked on the light, and walked towards the radio.

Avery reached her hand out to touch it. "Do you like my music?" Avery gasped when she heard the voice. She whirled around.

"Your...m...music?"

"Yes. I played that song. I'm Frida."

"I'm Av..er...y? I do like your song... it's been in my head all day. Who are you?" Avery looked at the radio and back to Frida, who was suddenly surrounded by other children - two other girls, and two boys. Simultaneously, they all made a shushing gesture, and she suddenly felt very calmed. She felt that if she were to try to scream, she physically would not be able to. "Where did you come from?" she asked quietly.

"You'll find out eventually," a girl with long, red hair said. "I'm Ashley. I hear you're an artist too?"

Avery didn't stop to wonder how this stranger already knew something about her. "Yeah, kind of. I draw a bit."

"That's cool," Ashley replied. "Our father is a big fan of art."

"You're... all siblings?" Avery wondered. None of the kids looked remotely like each other. Maybe they're adopted. Ashley nodded. She looked at Cody and glanced her eyes at the film box. "What's in the box?" Avery asked.

"Why don't you open it?" Cody, the barefoot boy with curly black hair and dark eyes suggested. He had swim trunks and a tee on.

Avery knelt down in front of it, cautiously eyeing Cody and Ashley. She unlatched it and slowly opened it. It creaked tiredly until she finally swung it open full force. "Are these... films?" she asked. She repeated some of the names to herself. "Did you make these?"

"We did," Luke, a well-dressed, albeit a tad muddy, blond with a British accent said, nodding.

Ashley reached in and picked hers up. House Painting '12. "I did this one." Avery felt uneasy, yet curious. She had no idea what was on those tapes, and she didn't want to find out. But all at once, she was overcome with curiosity.  
Ashley heard her father's voice in her head. Subtlety. "But it is awfully late for movies. We will stop by tomorrow?"

"Don't leave," blurted Avery. "I want to watch your film, Ashley."

Frida was about to speak up, but Ashley shot her a look. She waited to see if Bughuul would give her any input. Nothing. "Avery... Look, these tapes... Their names are kind of..."

"Deceptive," lisped Evelyn, the youngest, who had large hazel eyes and shiny black shoulder-length hair. Ashley face-palmed.

"How so?" Avery's eyes widened.

Ashley felt the suffocation of her father's realm envelop her. The suffocation she'd feel if she failed. They would all be doomed. Exiled. Did Bughuul not send _her_ to do the talking? "Sometimes," Ashley said slowly, trying to formulate the correct wording in her mind. "Things are put a certain way to be more... appropriate... for... others. These films are different than most home movies. It's not really something you watch and laugh about with your family."

Avery paid no mind to the precaution. "I want to see your film. Please."

Ashley shook her head. "Later. I promise, you'll get to see mine, and Cody's, and Evelyn's, and Luke's. And Frida has something else on that radio we'll show you in time."

"I want to see your film, Ashley. Why are you hiding them from me?" Avery wondered. She was gripped with such fascination. She almost felt the evil surrounding the kids and the tapes. She almost wanted in.

"Avery, listen. You'll get to see them. I don't know if you're ready. They contain a lot... of graphic... violence... That's, uh, real?"

"Like what kind?" Avery wondered.

"Murder." all of the kids said in unison. They knew they had to slightly scare her off. Her curiosity levels were high, so they knew they'd get her to watch the films. What happened next took them off guard.

"I want to see," Avery replied soberly. "I'm not afraid. My parents say violence and death is all over the world at all times. You can't get away from it."

Ashley looked at her group. "You're sure?" Avery nodded. Is this what Bughuul had in mind? Maybe? Either way, Ashley had Luke and Evelyn set up the projector and screen.

Ashley glanced at Avery one final time, but Avery's eyes were glued to the blank screen. The film started abruptly, cutting out right as the father got an axe to the head. Not a single response from Avery when she saw Ashley shushing. Nothing when the blood-painted walls were shown. Nothing when the kids were all on screen. Ashley flicked off the projector and looked at Avery, waiting for a response.

"You did that?" Avery asked, fascinated. "Your whole family? You killed them. What was that symbol? How did you paint with their blood? Can I see another?"

"Slow down. That's all? You don't... you don't care? Avery," Ashley said, grabbing her shoulders. "You need to understand, that was real. That wasn't just some fictional horror movie scene. I filmed that. I killed my family." _Very_ subtle right there. Ashley hoped Bughuul hadn't been paying attention at that moment.

"I know. Why would a group of kids show up in my attic with creepy music, to show me old-fashioned fake movies? I can put two and two together. I'd like an explanation, and I want to see someone else's."

"He's going to love you," Ashley nearly gushed.

"He...?" wondered Avery, uncertain.

"Our father," Ashley explained.

"Who's your father?" prodded Avery.

Ashley's eyes shifted to and fro uncomfortably. "Mmm, I don't know if he wants us to tell you just yet."

"Why not? Same reason you were secretive about the videos?" Avery asked, more curious than accusatory. Their expressions said it all. "I would like to know. I'm kinda confused."

"I bet," Ashley replied, trying to laugh. She sighed. "Ok. We call him Mr. Boogie, sometimes... but his name is Bughuul. He's, uh, not exactly ...human... maybe he'll let you meet him before he adopts you. That symbol you saw was his. We made those videos for him. After we do that, he adopts us, we go to his world, and live as one giant family. Sometimes, he has us go find other new siblings, like you." The only reason Ashley continued, is that Avery looked so eager and fascinated.

 _'He's going to love you.'_ That stood out to Avery more than any of that other stuff. "So for him to adopt me... I have to do ...that?" She couldn't bring herself to actually say "kill my family". Looking at the blank screen, and back to Ashley with wide, concerned eyes, she asked, "What about Reagan and Chance?"

"Bughuul chose you, Avery. And just you," replied Ashley, emphatically but apologetically.

"So... I..." Avery wrung her hands together. Her two best friends, Chance and Reagan Grace. She loved them more than life itself. Was this worth it? "Can I watch another one?"

"Sure." Ashley looked at Luke, gesturing to the box. "You're up!" Luke went to the box and took his out. It read, "Gardening '93".

He set it up and flicked on the projector. It started off with a family of four sitting in the grass, laughing. A scruffy little dog was bounding around. It panned to a young girl and her mom pulling weeds, and then to the dad and - apparently Luke - playing football. Avery thought nothing of the pitcher of lemonade on the patio table.

Suddenly, the screen got darker as there were now deep, long holes in the ground.

There were people in those holes. They were bound and gagged, but their eyes said it all. Someone was shoveling heaps of dirt into them. Occasionally, the shovel would whack down on a buried body. A few more shovels, and another scene change. The camera appeared to be set up somewhere in front, to show Luke planting flowers atop the filled holes.

The final scene was a lovely, normal-looking new garden, with flowers and edged with cinderblocks. Luke showed up in front, doing the shushing gesture. The film ended.

"What did you think?" Luke asked excitedly.

Avery's expression was a little bit horrified, yet an equal mix of fascination and satisfaction. "You did a nice job with the garden. That was creative. You both were extremely creative."

Ashley was legitimately surprised at the accolades. "Our father needs some sort of artistic medium along with the sacrifice itself. Usually just filming it would work, but we don't have a camera anymore. So we can't rely on cinematography anymore. That's why he had us come. Our sacrifices would have been just fine without them being taped."

"Why don't you have a camera anymore?"

"Daddy doesn't want us talking about it," Ashley said a bit uncomfortably. "Well, I think this is enough for tonight. We'll come back. You can see the rest of our tapes later."

"Alright," Avery said. "You promise you'll come back?"

"Of course. Oh, and Avery?"

"Hmm?"

"You cannot, I repeat _**cannot**_ tell anyone about any of this, you understand? Else Bughuul will get very mad at us, and you. And we don't want that. So _please_ ," Ashley pleaded. "Not a word."

Avery looked Ashley straight in the eyes. "Not a word," she repeated fervently.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Oh my goodness I am seriously so grateful for the amazingly kind reviews! Big hugs, -St0rmy**_

* * *

The kids could make themselves invisible to Chance and Reagan, and continue haunting the house until they finally got Avery. But right now, they had to go back home. None of them were particularly worried, however. They seemed to be getting a hold of Avery quite well - if not too well. Still, the same dread that fills every child's body when their parents tell them they need to talk was present in each of them.

"Very blunt, are we, Ashley?" Bughuul directed his telepathic conversation to Ashley alone, as her siblings stood by, oblivious to his side of the conversation.

"I was hoping you would intervene, but since you didn't, I used my best judgment," Ashley answered, eyes darting back and forth from Bughuul to the floor. She realized her tone was far too out of place. "She could handle it..." she said softly, back to a more childlike mindset.

"And you know that, how, exactly?" Bughuul pressed.

"She's really curious," Ashley replied, shrugging. "She... she was fascinated by it all."

"I know that," Bughuul said. "Please," he said to all of them. "If you scare her off, I've lost her. Understood?" His children all nodded.

"When do I get to show her my music?" Frida wondered.

"Stop acting like you're something special," Ashley muttered. "You're last."

"Just because Father picked you to represent, doesn't mean you're better than the rest of us. Doesn't mean you're his favorite, either."

"Neither are you," Ashley retorted, half-inclined to stick her tongue out.

Bughuul facepalmed. _Damn kids_. "Ashley. Frida. You both know I do not 'play favorites'. Stop your incessant, annoying bickering. Now."

"Yes, Daddy," they said apologetically. The others quietly giggled at them. Bughuul turned to them sharply, and they straightened up.

"You all have been doing well, I must admit. However, keep the talking to a minimum, unless she initiates it. She sees the films, and that is all."

/

"Avery! Avery!" Reagan whispered harshly, shaking her sister awake.

"What?" Avery mumbled. Her eyes slowly opened up. "What time is it?" She heard yelling from down the hall. "Oh." Avery scooted to the side of her bed, flipping the comforter for her sister to crawl in. Reagan scuttled in, nestling close to her sister. Avery suddenly choked back a feeling of dread and sorrow. If she did what she was supposed to... No. Not now. "You sleepy?"

"Not really," Reagan confessed. "I'm too scared." Of course, what child sleeps comfortably when their parents are shouting at each other? Avery found herself getting infuriated with them. How many times has this happened, poor Reagan woken up by their arguing very late at night? On school nights, no less? What was so important that they couldn't wait?

"What makes you happy?" Avery asked. Every time they would play this game. Reagan Grace had an endless supply of what made her happy. The positive thoughts and the talking would drown out the yelling. And she would soon fall asleep.

"Ummm..." Reagan's voice lilted. "You and Chance. And puppies. Butterflies, cookies with sugar and icing, ice cream, baby bunnies, ummm... coloring, my fluffy pillow, drawing with you, school, my friends..."

"Which ones?"

Reagan began listing all of her friends, kids, teachers, and family alike. She was asleep in no time.

Avery couldn't fall asleep. She couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being watched. She probably _was_ being watched. She slowly sat up in bed, looking around the room. She was about to exclaim Ashley's name when Ashley shushed and pointed at Reagan. She motioned for Avery to follow her. Avery nodded, and slipped unnoticed out of her room.

"Are we going to watch another film?" she asked as they opened the attic door.

"Of course," Avery replied. "Cody's is next."

Cody smiled. "I hope you like it." His reel read, "Beach Day '04".

"I know I will." Avery surprised herself at how quickly that came out.

The film started off with a family of five enjoying the sunshine on a fairly empty beach. The water rushed over the youngest boy's feet, and he appeared to be having the time of his life. Then it showed the family making a sand castle, with Cody serving them drinks with little umbrellas.

The film panned to a lovely sunset, but then it showed ropes tied to stakes in a boat. Ropes connected to giant hooks, meat hooks, that were being lodged into the parents' and little brother's mouths.

Blood sprayed everywhere as they writhed in pain as the hooks were being jammed into their mouths, piercing into their skulls. They were then thrown overboard. The water roiled with their kicking feet as the camera panned back to the setting sun.

The final scene was Cody, who shushed, then turned back to finish a graffiti mural of his family underwater with the hooks in their mouths. Above them was the symbol, painted in what appeared to be blood.

End film.

Besides exchanging approving glances, the other children were unusually quiet. Unbeknownst to Avery, it was because they had a lecture from their father. She turned to Cody and said, "Interesting... I really liked your artwork. I've always wanted to learn how to do graffiti art."

"Maybe I can teach you later. I'm able to a lot at... our... place."

"That would be nice," Avery said. "Daddy only lets me use pencils so it doesn't make a mess. I'd love to try any kind of paint."

"Your dad sounds like a real-" Ashley slapped Cody's arm before he could finish. Avery's eyes darted downward.

"You want to see the last one?" Ashley asked, quickly changing the subject. "It's one of the best."

"I want to see!" Luke announced.

Evelyn smiled. "Wait. Are we allowed to? Isn't it just one a day or something?"

"We need to progress," Ashley whispered. She turned to Avery. "I mean, if you want to..."

Avery nodded eagerly. "Yes. I'd like that." Evelyn fetched her film, "Campfire '13", and set it up.

The film began showing Evelyn first, surrounded by her large family. Her siblings ranged from nearly adult to toddler. Everyone was wearing cool-weather clothing. The trees around them were lovely shades of orange and red. There were a few shots of the campfire as it got a bit darker outside. It flickered on their faces as they smiled and laughed.

Evelyn handed everyone hot chocolate. An older brother giggled as she tripped, nearly spilling the contents of the mug. She gave that one to him, sticking out her tongue.

The scene changed a bit, to a shot of a treehouse before it suddenly cut to the family, laid out on the ground beyond the campfire. It showed Evelyn starting to douse her family with gasoline. One of the youngest siblings squirmed around, causing Evelyn to swiftly kick her in the head. The squirming stopped. Evelyn finished pouring the gasoline on them.

She took a few sticks full of marshmallows, burnt and flaming. ("Just like I like them," she whispered to the others.) The marshmallows were dropped on top of each family member.

The scene cut back to the treehouse, and then to the view from the treehouse. It showed the burning family... the burning symbol of Bughuul.

End film.

Frida admittedly felt jealous that all she had was a musical recording on an old radio. That was impressive. Avery sat still hypnotized on the blank screen. "Wow," she whispered. Fire... burning hot fire... lovely dancing flames. And the symbol. Deep inside, a part of her had already gotten inspiration from all these. Her mind snapped back to where she should be - back in her room, snuggling with her little sister.

"Good night," Avery said simply. She got up abruptly, brushing past the group and going downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

"You ok?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, why?" Avery replied. Dark circles engulfed the lower part of her eyes, which didn't seem to be able to focus on anything. Her mind felt fuzzy. It was replaying the kill tapes this time. At least the music was quieted for now.

"You don't look too good," he said, kind of concerned, kind of joking. Dylan hadn't felt quite this "happy" in a long time. He was glad his old friend was back. Yet all at once he was beginning to worry. The past few days she didn't seem quite herself.

"Thanks," Avery laughed.

"Hey... want to come over after school? My mom would love to see you again... and know that I'm actually making friends, ya know?"

Avery hedged. "I would... but I need to be home by 4:30 to help with dinner. Where do you live?"

Dylan shrugged. "See, we have some time. You know the golf course? Those houses there."

"Ok. We're like three, four minutes from there. Sure!"

Dylan smiled. "Great." He held out his fist, which Avery bumped with her own. "Meet up after class, k?" Avery nodded in agreement, and they parted.

[after school]

"Who's this?" Courtney asked after greeting her son with a warm hug.

"Avery... Bowen. Remember them? From Ohio like... a lot of years ago."

"Connor and Victoria," Avery continued. "And my brother Chance."

Courtney's eyes sparkled once she remembered. She reopened the large front door, ushering them in. "Avery, it's so good to see you again! You've grown so much, sweet pea."

"Yeah..." Avery replied awkwardly. "It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Collins. We have a new sibling, her name's Reagan. She's six. You guys should stop by some time. Mom and Dad would love to catch up."

"Definitely will work something out," Courtney agreed with a smile. "What brings you all out here?"

"Daddy's work. We haven't been in a place more than three years because of his job."

Rapid footsteps approached them. "What's the hurry?" Courtney asked.

"I'll be back tonight!" So&So announced. "See you," he said to Dylan who smiled with a slight head shake. "Hi," he said to Avery. "And bye. And goodbye to you," he added to Courtney with a quick kiss. He bolted out the door.

"Who's that? What's his deal?" Avery asked, barely able to register what all just happened.

"Speaking of work..." Courtney explained. "This is a regular occurrence. Would you like something to drink?" She had no desire to make up a cover story right now.

"No thank you," Avery replied with a smile.

"Alright. You two stay out of trouble. If you need me, you know where I am, Dyl."

"I know, mom." He motioned for Avery to follow him upstairs. She laughed and followed him, nearly tripping over a cat that was lying on the floor.

"I wish we could have pets," Avery sighed.

"Allergies?"

Avery shrugged nonchalantly. "No. Mom hates them. I don't know why. Says three kids is far enough work. Especially me, oddly."

"You know you're welcome here any time if your mom gets too fed up. You can bring your brother and sister, too."

Avery sighed. She knew Dylan understood, albeit at a much more intense level. She had so much bottled inside, she suddenly wanted to pour it out. But she couldn't. Not to Dylan, not to anyone. Not to anyone _living_ , for sure.

"I'd like to, but... I doubt we'd ever be able to hang out with you for more than an hour. We don't really get social lives. Me especially. Anyway. Enough of that. What do you want to do?"

"I dunno. What do kids our age do? It's been so weird lately. I don't know."

Avery laughed softly. "Agreed. Uh... I don't know either."

They ended up watching tv. Actually it was more of Dylan watching while Avery was doodling on some scratch paper they'd found.

"Avery!" She could barely hear his voice over the music blaring in her head. The tinny, haunting piano music was back. Dylan snapped his fingers in front of her pale, zoned face. He glanced at her paper and stumbled back with a gasp. "AVERY!"

She came back to full consciousness, following his gaze to her paper. She flipped it over to hide it and stood up.

"Who is that?" he asked, concernedly. Almost as if he knew...

"I dunno."

"Where did you see him, Avery?" Dylan pressed.

Avery shrugged. Her face was drenched with a cold sweat, but the color was coming back. "I don't know. Why?"

"It's weird to be drawing creepy things, is all..." Dylan said, stumbling a bit over his words. He was hiding something also.

"I've... dreamt about him... ever since we moved here, ok? Do you know who it is?" She knew he was hiding something, and she wanted to know what it was.

Dylan took the paper from her, staring at her drawing. Staring at the incredible likeness of the face he had tried so hard to forget. The face that had haunted his dreams and his realities in that old farmhouse. The face of the one responsible for his brother's death. "No."

Avery didn't believe that. "I need to go, Dylan. I'm... I'm sorry."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"You wanna come over some time, maybe?" she asked, trying to sound normal. Dylan shrugged but nodded. It wasn't Avery he was concerned about.

Avery walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "Mrs. Collins," she said. "I've got to get going. Thank you for having me!"

"Our pleasure, hun. You walking?" Avery nodded. Courtney replied, "No, no. Let me take you."

"You don't have to. I'll be fine. Thank you for the offer, though." Avery smiled and turned to leave. "Bye, Dylan," she said as she left.

Avery could not wait til bedtime. She hoped her parents would shut up, suck it up, and deal with it. She needed to talk to Ashley and the others.

Tossing and turning, she waited until about midnight to go upstairs, drawing in hand. She needed an explanation. She stomped up to Ashley, whipping out her drawing. "Is this your father? Is this Bughuul?" she blurted.

Ashley took the drawing and gazed at it with wide-eyed fascination. "You drew this?" Avery nodded. "Wow. You've got a lot of talent. Why- what happened?" Ashley realized she hadn't painted him in a while, and made a mental note that he would be her next art subject.

"I don't remember. All I remember is her-" she pointed to Frida,"-music blaring in my head, and I snapped back to regular consciousness and apparently drew this during that time." She sighed. "I've been dreaming about him since we moved here," Avery added quietly.

Ashley nodded knowingly. Ever since she first saw Stephanie, Bughuul had been in her dreams as well. He did that a lot, she knew. He would give most of his targets nightmares, but a few of them would actually see him in their dreams. "You should show him. He loves this kind of stuff."

"No," Avery replied firmly. Apparently loudly, as well, judging by their surprised expressions. "It's not good enough." she said, quieting her tone. "I shouldn't show my art to others, anyway. I can't have pride."

"Did Connor tell you that?" Ashley asked condescendingly. Avery nodded slowly. "Well, Avery, this is _really_ good."

"It really is, though," agreed Cody. "It looks just like him."

"But... but what if he doesn't like it?" Avery asked. "What if he thinks I'm mocking him? And he punishes me? This is garbage, you guys. I just wanted to know if that was him or not. He can't see this."

He had seen it. Her drawing was yet another portal to this world. He had not only seen it, he had been in it. He had _been_ it. And he was proud of her work. It somehow soothed the fires of rage inside him, bringing him back to the more important matter at hand: the present events, and the soul.

"You should show him," Ashley repeated, handing the drawing back. All the kids' gazes suddenly swept over Avery, which caused her to slowly turn around.

She gasped, stepping back into the group. Her dreams, her drawing personified. The tall, dark figure that loomed over her. Long dark hair, only dark marks for where his eyes or mouth should be. Imposing. Imperial. She was beyond terrified, but all at once, it made sense how they happily referred to him as their father.

His presence didn't seem to scare the other children. Avery had to keep her whole body from trembling. He held his hand out. Avery kept glancing from her drawing to his hand to his face as she shakily handed it over. Avery glanced back at the others, and back to Bughuul.

"You drew this?" he asked. His voice... she didn't hear it... she felt it. Like the music. He was in her head. An icy chill trailed down her spine.

"Yes... Sir..." she replied, voice trembling.

"Avery, you did a wonderful job. You don't need to be afraid." He knelt down to her level. "I will not hurt you." She believed him more than she believed her dad.

"I... know..." she whimpered.

"I don't think that you do," Bughuul replied. Avery winced. Bughuul could tell she was frightened not just of him, but what he would think of her art. He could feel that intense desire for approval that she had, the approval and acceptance her parents never gave her.

Avery stared into his blank eyes. No matter what, she knew, she had to make eye contact with those above her. "I'm sorry... I do... I know."

Bughuul felt a strange wave of pity. He knew a hurting child when he saw one. He had seen plenty over time. After they made their sacrifices and he "adopted" them, as they called it, they were happier. In the strangest way, they had a better existence. Avery was one of those children. He knew that being one of his ghost children would be better than being a child of emotionally distant and abusive parents.

He stood back up. "Do you mind if I hold on to this?" Avery shook her head. "Thank you," he said sincerely. Then he was gone.

Avery stood in the middle of the room, blankly staring now at just the wall. "Did he like it?" she said slowly.

"You're kidding, right? He loved it!" Ashley squealed. "That's awesome, Avery!"

"I want to go to bed now," Avery replied. Too much to process.

"You will come back tomorrow, right?" Evelyn wondered.

Avery shrugged. Ashley stepped closer to her. "I know that was a lot to take in, alright? Good night, we'll see you later."

"Yeah, you will. Good night, guys..." Avery rubbed her eyes and slowly made her way back to her room. The part of her that so yearned parental approval, parental acknowledgement beyond ordering her around, had a taste of what it wanted. She wanted more. She tried, and apparently failed, so hard to please. And here, some random drawing she made when she was in some weird trance, had gotten approval by her dead friends' father.

She fell asleep quickly, forcing her thoughts away from Reagan Grace and Chance, away from anything related to her home, and forcing them towards her friends and the "life" they wanted her to have.


	7. Chapter 7

It was no surprise to Avery that she did not wake up rested in the slightest. Groaning, she rolled out of bed to get ready. She felt anxious and nauseated, and overcome with a sense of pure dread. The turn of events, the decisions she could be faced with, it was all too much. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to lash out. But she couldn't.

She pushed all thoughts aside and ran into Chance's room. "Wake up, dork," she exclaimed playfully, whacking him with a pillow. Chance rolled over to face her, his blue eyes puffy and bleary.

He nestled back into his blanket with some attempt of saying "go away", but it was just a jumble of moans and groans. Avery hit him with the pillow again. "You're gonna be late. Want me to get Reagan, then?"

The thought of a shrieking, energetic kid bounding onto his bed and jumping repeatedly to wake him up motivated him to get up on his own. Chance never was a morning person, in stark contrast to Reagan Grace, who was always raring to go. "I'm up, I'm up," he said with a sleep-gravelled voice.

"Good." Avery ruffled his hair, to which Chance batted her hand away. She giggled and left his room so he could get ready. That, and the fact he looked like he could kill her, as he looked at anyone who woke him up.

Reagan was babbling hundreds of miles a minute to Victoria, who offhandedly replied every so often. She was busy on her phone, work stuff, she'd tell the kids. Avery knew better, but she would always keep those thoughts to herself. She waved quietly to Victoria, and went over to Reagan Grace for her hug.

"Did you sleep well, Sunshine?"

"Yep!" exclaimed Reagan. "Is Chance up yet? Can I get him up? Where is he?"

"I just woke him up," Avery replied. "He's grumpy as usual." They both started laughing. Victoria snapped her fingers at them, and they immediately quieted. Chance came plodding into the kitchen, looking a bit more awake than a few minutes ago. He grunted a "good morning" to Reagan before she could talk his ear off and poured himself some juice.

"I can't wait til I'm old enough for coffee," Chance whined.

 _Which will be never_ , Avery thought suddenly. She shook her head quickly. "Same here," she replied, clearing her throat.

"Will you shut the hell up?" Victoria whispered harshly. They sealed their lips, secret laughter behind their eyes.

/

Bughuul wasn't particularly worried about Avery just yet. She had expressed some doubt on following through, but she was so thirsty for that parental approval her own parents refused her. The desperation could not be hidden from her eyes.

He had a bunch of drawings and other artwork from his children, both before they were actually "his", and after he had "adopted" them. Avery's drawing of him was one of the most realistic, and he appreciated that. He would show her, too, once she got there. If she got there.

Although Bughuul needed their innocent souls, and got said souls in a horrific way, he still loved his children dearly. He wasn't heartless. He would get overwhelmed at times if too many of them misbehaved, but he would never lash out at them. He would never hurt them, unlike so many of their human parents. That drove a lot of the kids to going through with the sacrifices, and he knew that would be a major part in Avery's motivation. The only setback she had, was that she was too close to her siblings.

The films were doing their job, however. He wouldn't let her forget them. He wouldn't let the music stop plaguing her, either. The tapes were a part of his realm as soon as they were made. The cameras, the projector, the radio, all of them too were part of his dark realm. Of course they would corrupt the innocent souls. They were practically cursed.

/

Victoria finally put her phone away enough to shuttle the kids into the car and take them to school. Even then, she looked more annoyed than usual. Something was going on, Avery knew, but she wouldn't let on to any of them that she had an idea. Not like it would matter soon. . .

There was no visit from Ashley's group that night. There was no shortage of dreams, though. The music wouldn't stop playing. Bughuul was in her dreams too, but she was less frightened of him than the last time. There was a lot of fire, too. Fire and blood.

There was a numbness creeping into her psyche. A dissociation. She wanted to watch more films, even though the films and additional gore inundated her dreams.

She wanted it over.

Avery sat up suddenly, waking herself up fully from her dreams. She glanced at her clock before slowly stepping out of her bed and heading to Reagan's room. The door squeaked ever so slightly as she gently pushed it open.

She crept slowly into her sister's room, trying not to disturb her as she laid down on the comforter. How could she do this to her? To Chance? Avery swallowed hard, nestling onto the pillow. Reagan stirred a bit, her eyes opening slightly before murmuring "Hi Avery" before drifting back to sleep.

She couldn't do this. Could she?


	8. Chapter 8

Avery came home from school that afternoon, looking like death (as Chance so kindly put). Her face looked abnormally pale, and her eyes had rather prominent dark circles under them.  
"You ok, Sweetie?" Victoria asked, putting dinner in front of Avery for once, instead of the other way around.

"Yes ma'am. I didn't sleep very well last night, is all," Avery answered. "Thank you for making dinner."

All day, she was plagued with the music, the films, the internal turmoil. She felt ill as it were, but she suddenly felt more distant from her family. She wanted to see what Frida wanted to show her on the radio. She wanted to see the others. She wanted her family to shut up so she could hear herself think. She wasn't thinking like herself, though, and she didn't realize it.

Avery barely felt Reagan poke her until the tenth poke, that was followed by her exclaiming, "Hey, Avery?"

"What do you want?!" Avery growled, slamming her fist on the table. Before she realized what she had done, she saw giant tears welling underneath Reagan's large brown eyes. Reagan's lower lip started to quiver as a lone tear strayed down her cheek.

"You _bitch_. Go to your room. Now." Disgust oozed throughout Connor's voice as he shot up.

"Connor, wait-"

"Shut up, Vic. Let me handle this."

Victoria rolled her eyes as she looked down at her food, then quickly back to her other two children.

"I'm sorry..." Reagan whispered, tears now falling for her sister instead of herself.

Victoria shook her head. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Avery slipped up to her room, remorse and fear welling up in her throat. Her dad had never called her names before. But she had never made his baby Reagan cry before. Avery made her way to her room, followed closely by her father, who slowly closed the door behind them.

Silently, Connor motioned her to sit on the bed. He stared at her silently for several long seconds before finally speaking slowly and quietly. "What the hell was that?"

"I...I don't know, Daddy," Avery replied, voice quivering.

"What the hell were you thinking? You made her cry, Avery. She never cries. Ever." His voice was too calm. His stare was too deep. "You call her 'Sunshine' for a reason."

"You make me cry, too, but you don't give a damn," she replied softly. Where did that come from? Avery barely felt his hand across her mouth, or the stinging after. She barely tasted the twang of blood. But she looked at her father with such hurt and shock. Never had he hit her before.

"Who do you think you are to use that kind of language, Avery?" Connor's voice had only slightly risen. "I give you a room, a roof, clothes, food, an education. You have toys, electronics, friends, what more do you want, kid? What more do you want?" He had finally reached a yell, which was somehow less frightening to her.

 _For you to love me._ "Nothing, Daddy. You're right..." Avery started to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Daddy. I don't know what's gotten into me." She looked into his eyes, forcing her tears to cease. "Please... forgive me. I promise I'll work really hard on my behavior. I swear."

Connor nodded slowly. "You need to watch yourself," he said coldly.

"Yes, Sir. Can I apologize to Reagan?"

"No. You are to stay in your room until the morning. As you know, I leave for work at five. I'm not going to work hungry. Thank you." With that, he left, slamming the door behind him.

Avery didn't know if she was truly sorry or not. At this point, all that mattered to her was that her father had been verbally, and now physically, abusive. And Bughuul wouldn't be.

At ten, Avery crept out of her room, only to run into Reagan. "Sunshine, what are you doing up?"

"Are you mad at me, Avery?" she asked.

"No. I'm not." Avery knelt down, instinctively covering her lip with her hand. "Reagan, I am so sorry for how I treated you at dinner. That was wrong of me. I'm just going through stuff right now, but that's no excuse. Do you forgive me, Rea? Please."

Reagan nodded excitedly, tackling her sister in a hug. "I'm sorry I was being annoying..."

"You weren't. I promise. Now get back to bed! I'll see you in the morning."

"Okee dokes! Love you, Avery." Reagan blew a kiss to her sister.

"Love you more, Sunshine." Avery watched her sister go back to her room. She kept switching from her father to her siblings and back again. The back of her mind brought forth her potential father and potential siblings, however. Turning towards the attic, Avery made her way slowly up the stairs. She was ready.

"Sorry about what happened with your dad," Ashley said.

Avery turned her face slightly away from Ashley. "It happens. Can we get this over with?" she asked impatiently.

"Frida's music, you mean? Yeah. Sure."

Frida beamed. "Tell me about it," Avery told her. "About what you did, and how it works. All that stuff."

"Well... you'll have to listen first, then you get the explanation. Deal?" Frida asked, almost uncertain. Avery looked too dark. Frida was almost afraid of what she would do.

Avery shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. I just want to get this all over with, ok?"

"You ok?" Cody wondered. Ashley socked him in the arm, shooting him a look before he could complain. Avery followed Frida to the end of the room, where the radio sat.

Frida's presence in and of itself brought the radio to life. She moved one of the dials slightly, and her music started to play. Frida's voice reciting numbers was intermixed with the tune this time. But Avery instinctively covered her ears. The music had haunted her for too long.

But then, she heard screaming. And she heard a voice, Frida's voice. And more screaming. The screaming stopped entirely, and was replaced by more music, accompanied by Frida singing. The tune changed slightly, until there was a static, and silence.

"That was when he came to get me," Frida explained. "So, I had my family all tied up, right? And I was playing my little piano for Bughuul, but Mama wouldn't stop screaming. How could he possibly hear me over that racquet? So, I bashed her head in!" Frida said with an innocent smile that would have sent chills over any sane person. Evelyn smirked approvingly. Sounded just like her annoying little sister.

"What about the others? How did they die if he got you?"

"They were left to bleed out, like Mama would have been ...if only she stayed quiet. There's more. You want to hear them?"

"More?"

"Yeah. A couple others in Norway used the radio after me," Frida replied. "But you don't have to hear them." She couldn't hide the eager look behind her eyes.

"Sure, just one more," Avery replied.

It started with some sort of odd music from a stringed instrument, also accompanied by someone reciting numbers, before adult screaming interrupted it. The child yelled something that only Frida, obviously, understood. There was a whirring sound, like a drill, as the screaming became louder and stopped entirely. Then there was static.

Frida explained to them all what they just heard. "So, that was Eirik. He was playing some song, and his parents screamed in pain. He had nails all over their bodies, he told me. He told them to shut up so he can finish his song for Bughuul. They wouldn't, so he drilled through their eyes. He's pretty cool," she said to Avery. "You'll like him."

"I bet." Avery stared at the radio, gently running her finger across it. "So how did you get Bughuul to hear that?"

"It's a certain frequency. Transmits it to his realm, where he hears it all. It's simple, really."

"So, what? I play music for him while my family is dying?" Avery asked. "How am I supposed to do that without being a copycat?"

"You have your own unique flair," Frida replied. "You'll think of something."

"And don't chicken out," Luke said. "Or we're all doomed."

"What do you mean?" Avery asked, before Ashley could scold him.

"Last time, this kid only managed to kill his dad, and then he got Mr. Boogie's camera broken, and then Mr. Boogie killed him and burnt the house down. The kids who tried to get him all got exiled, so they can't play with us anymore."

"Shut _up_ , Luke!" Ashley whined. "But," she turned to Avery. "It is true... it's bad for all of us if you don't do it."

Avery shrugged. "I will. I just... is there a way to make it less... painful... for Reagan and Chance?"

"Depends how you do it," Ashley replied. "Give them enough of this, and they will be fine." She held out a bottle of glowing green liquid. She didn't know how it worked, if it paralyzed the victim, or knocked them out, but anything to soothe Avery's doubts. Ashley couldn't let herself and her siblings get exiled. She couldn't disappoint her father.

"You put it in their drinks," Evelyn explained.

"Well, I'm making dinner on Saturday..." Avery said offhandedly, studying the bottle in her hands. It was Thursday.

"Perfect," Ashley said. "You'll do fine."

"What if he doesn't like it?" Avery wondered, her soft side coming back momentarily.

"Make sure he does," replied Ashley simply.

"That. Isn't. Good. Enough. How can I make sure he likes what I do? How can I make sure Bughuul adopts me?" Desperation riddled Avery's voice.

"Bughuul isn't critical like Connor, or any human for that matter. You saw how he responded to your drawing. Just make sure you complete the sacrifice, along with some sort of artistic something. 'k?"

Avery exhaled deeply. "Alright." She ran her fingers around the bottle. "Alright," she repeated, as if trying to reassure herself this was the best decision.


	9. Chapter 9

**_One more chapter after this! Thank you guys for the support, it makes me soooo happy! xoxo, -St0rmy_**

There was a slight wave of doubt in Ashley and Frida, especially. Avery was very well capable of going through with this, as long as she stayed in that mental state long enough. But if, for one moment, she thought of her siblings, it could snap her out of it and she would stop.

"What else can we do ...to ensure she successfully completes this?" Frida wondered.

"Just see how it all goes..." Ashley replied, out of ideas.

"And if it doesn't go?"

"Then we're all exiled. And she's killed."

"Ouch. What makes you think she won't?" Luke wondered.

Ashley shrugged. "I loved my brother, too. That didn't stop me. I just hope it's the same with her."

/

Avery had set down the steaming plate of food just as she heard Connor's footsteps approach the kitchen. He sat down without a word and began to eat. "Is there anything I can get you, Daddy?" Avery asked, trying to get emotion in her voice.

"I'm fine."

Avery started to clean up the dishes, when Connor told her to stop. He had barely woken up, and clanging of pans weren't helping. Humbly, Avery quietly set the dishes down and went to her room to finish getting ready. Avery rinsed her eyes with cold water, and stared at her reflection.

She barely recognized herself. And it wasn't just because of her lip.

She began braiding a strip of her long blonde hair, and fastened a small bow on top. She heard that her dad had finished up downstairs, and immediately rushed back down to clean up. "Was everything ok?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Could be worse. Thank you, though. I do appreciate it," he said coldly, as if she were somehow forcing him to respond. Connor brushed past her, and left out the garage. Avery zoned out as she was washing the dishes. She thought about last night, about the radio, about what they had said.

"Avery?" came Reagan's voice a ways behind her.

"Oh, hey, Sunshine."

"Who were you talking to last night?"

Avery's stomach dropped. "What do you mean?" she asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Upstairs."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Reagan Grace..." Avery replied. She had been loud a few times. But Reagan should have been sound asleep. "You want some breakfast?" Reagan was six. She should have the attention span of a gnat. "It's Friday, which means you can have your Fruity Pebbles." _Please work, please work._

Reagan's eyes lit up. "Yay!" she exclaimed, running to the pantry to get her cereal. Avery sighed a sigh of relief as she watched her sister scuttling around getting her bowl, spoon, and milk.

"The heck, man... why are you always so energetic?" Chance whined, coming into the kitchen. "Hey, Avery." His sleepy smile was immediately wiped off his face when he saw his other sister. He hadn't sounded that cold to her before. Of course her family should be alienating her for make Reagan Grace cry. She would have alienated herself if she... if she cared. Reagan didn't mind. She probably didn't remember, and she never held grudges.

She would have grown up to be such an amazing person, Avery thought. Too bad the world will never be reached by her sunshine.

"You want something to eat?" Avery asked Chance.

"No. I got it." He brushed past her to get his food.

"Chance..." she said softly. "I'm sorry, ok?"

He turned to face her. He glanced over at Reagan Grace and lowered his voice. "I- come here." He took her arm and led her to the foot of the stairs. "I had a nightmare last night." The way he said that made Avery's stomach drop. Chance lowered his voice to a whisper. "There was a dark man in my room, in my dream, and he led me out. Downstairs, Mom and Dad and... Reagan... were all... tied up."

Avery willed herself to hide any emotion besides innocent shock. "And?"

"You came towards me. Then I woke up. It felt so real, Avery. What happened to you?" He walked back to the kitchen. Something told her he didn't mean the "her" in his dream. She felt nauseated.

Victoria interrupted her thoughts when she came bustling down the stairs. "Why are you just standing there? Go get your bag." She made it a point to be disgusted then avoid eye contact with the welt on Avery's lip.

"Yes ma'am."

Reagan tossed her plastic bowl into the sink and ran to hug her mom, who was still eyeing Avery. Chance noticed, and looked at Avery as well, but more of a pitiful and fearful look. The fear didn't go unnoticed. Did the others' siblings act this way before they made the sacrifice?

At school, Avery heard nothing that anyone said. Her head was literally buzzing the whole time. Frida's music didn't sound like music anymore. It was distorted, warbled, and deafening. She ate nothing.

The only sane thought in her head was, "You'll be better after you do it." She believed it. Avery finally believed everything would be better there. If this is how her life would be, and the only way to stop it was the sacrifice, she would stop it. She would make the sacrifice.

"Avery?" Dylan asked. His voice sounded as if she were underwater, and he was above the surface talking to her. "What happened?"

"You know what happened," she replied, laying her hand on her mouth, slightly shielding the mark. She hadn't cared all day.

"I'm sorry," he replied with downcast eyes. He sat down next to her with his food.

Avery looked deep into Dylan's eyes, and something about that stare made him incredibly uncomfortable. She studied his expression for a moment before uttering, "It wasn't a house fire."

Dylan broke eye contact to stare down at his tray. "What do you mean?" It took a lot of willpower to hide the shakiness that threatened to eke into his voice.

Avery stood up suddenly, holding onto the table for balance. "You know what I mean, Dylan," she mumbled, making her way to the door. He sat there, staring at her wide-eyed.

"Avery!" he called out. She turned around slightly, without a word. "Do you and Chance and Reagan wanna come over tomorrow? Mom said it's fine..."

Avery stared at him again, judging whether or not he was asking because he knew, or because he was concerned and wanted her away from her parents. She figured it was a bit of both, but kept her composure. "I'd love to, but... we're going to be busy tomorrow. Sorry." She turned back and left before he could say anything else.

The house was empty. Chance had a game, and she, their demon-child, wasn't invited. She didn't mean to make Reagan cry. But of course, Connor had the house turned against her. After her chores, she slowly made her way upstairs, wondering if this is what being drunk felt like.

"Ashley? Frida? Any of you?" she called out.

Instead, it was Luke who showed up. "Hi, Avery - whoa. You look awful."

"Thanks. I feel it."

"It will get better," he said. "Once you do it. You won't feel sick anymore when Mr. Boogie adopts you."

"I know," Avery replied. "Where are the others?"

"They're coming," Luke replied. "You should sit down. You seriously look unwell."

"I know I do," she replied petulantly. She sat down anyway. "You've already told me." She said that in a more teasing way, even though she hardly felt in the joking mood.

When the others got there, they didn't bother hiding their reactions to her. "This time tomorrow, you'll be better," Ashley encouraged her.

"Did any of you feel or look this terribly?"

Ashley nodded and replied, "Most of us did."

"Do you know what you're gonna do?" Frida asked. "With your sacrifice."

Avery rubbed her temples. "I do. I think. I hope it will be good enough."

"It will be," Ashley replied. "He is looking forward to adopting you. Everything is starting to feel better back home. You will feel so much better tomorrow evening, Avery!"

"I know." Avery stood up slowly. "I think they're back." She stepped closer to the door to listen. "I'll see you-"

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow night, you'll see us at home."

As they faded away, Avery suddenly felt anxious. She would never see them again if she failed. A lump formed in her throat. They would get exiled, her family would be murdered more gruesomely than she had planned, and she would die without a father who loved her. She crept out of the attic. She snuck to her room, and walked out normally. No time for interrogation as to why she was in the attic.

Avery wouldn't sleep that night even if she could. She had to make the final preparations, her head was throbbing and buzzing, and she was anxious yet excited. Late that night, she had disabled the last of their smoke alarms, and was eternally grateful Connor hadn't set up the appointment with the home security company yet.

And he never will.

After she had made the technical preparations, she worked on her drawing. It wouldn't be complete until dinner, but she decided to get a headstart so she wouldn't be using valuable time later.

Bughuul's realm had gotten significantly less hot, stifling, and overall unpleasant feeling. He played no major part in Avery's condition, and he was glad. Whatever happened, he could not be more proud of. He hadn't had one of his targets be this way in a very long time, so this was promising. He would have his sacrifice, his soul, his daughter, tomorrow evening.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Final chapter! Thank you guys soooooo much for your support! It makes me sososososo happy! -St0rmy**_

The radio was set on the window ledge next to the piano, and there was a aura of darkness radiating from it. Soon, it would have a new tune after being inactive for over forty years.

"Dinner is almost ready, and Daddy's home soon," Avery told Reagan who came running into the kitchen to ask about food. "Why don't you go bother Chance?" Reagan happily obliged, not seeming to notice the deathly-cold nature of the dismissal, and ran off to find her brother.

"That smells-" Connor started, as he came through the door. He muttered "Oh, it's Saturday." under his breath, but Avery still heard him.

"It's almost ready." She wasn't allowed to eat with them, Connor had said. Not that it mattered. It worked great for her plan.

"Mmm, alright." He walked through the kitchen to get upstairs to change and shower quickly before dinner. Avery turned back to the food, a smile slowly making its appearance on her face.

Connor came back down, soon followed by Victoria, and Reagan chased Chance into the dining room from the family room where they were watching a movie. Avery set their plates down at their respective chairs, and spread side dishes along the center of the table. She headed to get their drinks, pausing momentarily before grabbing them. _This is it._

Avery set their glasses - and Connor's beer bottle - down. "I'm going to go draw," she said simply, not caring if she wasn't allowed. She startled a bit when the radio flashed on as she came near it. She sat down on the ground and recited her numbers as she drew.

Her drawing was green flames with a white space in the middle, where she would paint his symbol. Underneath that was her family, all lying down, dead, but looking peaceful.

The timing was perfect. As soon as she set her pencil down, she heard a fall and clanking of dishes. It didn't take long. She heard sudden outcries that were cut short. She heard a small body fall to the ground. Avery breathed in and out deeply before getting up slowly and going to the closet where she stored everything she needed.

/

The Bowen family was laid out in an X-shape, bound with duct tape on their mouths sacks on their heads. Surrounding them were stacks of birch logs, the ones Victoria wanted to decorate the fireplace with off-season. Avery doused the logs with methanol before sprinkling roach killer - boric acid - on them.

The radio's eerie orange glow lit up the large room.

Avery went over to Chance first, clutching a large butcher knife in her hand. Her knuckles were white. She slit his throat swiftly before moving to Reagan Grace. Another swift, deep slash. Ripples of velvety-red flowed from their small necks.

Victoria was conscious still. So was Connor, as he mumbled and thrashed about trying to figure out what was going on. Avery dragged the knife across Victoria's neck slower than with her siblings, watching the blood trickle before moving on.

Avery stepped over to her father. She knelt next to him as she ripped the sack off his head. His eyes were wide with sheer terror. She ripped the duct tape off his mouth.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" Avery asked quietly, before Connor could react. "Why do you hate me so much, Daddy? All I've ever done is love you and try to be good!" There was no hatred in her voice. Only hurt.

"Avery... I..."

She shook her head slowly to silence him. "I just wanted you to love me." She glanced down at him, tears slowly cascading down her face. "I'm sorry." Slowly, she dragged the knife across his neck. That stopped her tears from falling. Her sacrifice was almost complete. She let the blood trickle for a few seconds before letting it collect it in a small bowl.

Avery lit matches now, and set fire to the logs. The chemical flames danced with a glorious green, and she smiled. Green was her favorite color. And now it symbolized more. It symbolized freedom. Freedom from pain, freedom from hatred.

She had a paintbrush that Ashley had lent her, and she would use Connor's blood for the rest of her artwork. She was inspired by Cody, in a way, and painted in great detail Bughuul's symbol.

She took a deep breath and sat down at the piano and started playing. Her song was eerie, haunting, and melodic. Unlike anything she had learned from her lessons. It was better. Her talent was never appreciated by her parents, but this time, her song wasn't for them.

Her music rang through the house, and through the radio into Bughuul's realm. He heard it, he let Ashley and her group hear it. It was dark and moody and absolutely breathtakingly beautiful.

She played until she noticed the radio was off. Now what? "Ashley? Frida?" Avery sounded concerned. She started coughing, now, as the house had been getting smoky. Slowly, her trance began to fade. "Bughuul?" she uttered, as if saying his name would make her face the inevitable.

She was alone.

"Wait, what did I do wrong?" she said, half to herself. "I did everything I was supposed to, didn't I?" she yelled into the radio. "Everything!" she turned back to her family.

"I did this..." she walked over to Chance and Reagan Grace, horrified, wincing at the large slashes in their necks. Stifling a gag at the pools of blood surrounding them. "I-I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry! I hope you knew how much I loved you two. I-" she choked down a sob. "I'm sorry." That would be her goodbye.

Her knife was down by Connor. There was no other option, she thought. She didn't realize her drawing was gone. She bent down to pick up her, knife, coughing violently from the smoke, letting the tears flow. She stood up slowly, glancing at the knife. It glistened in the dying flames. She had to do it now, before the police came.

Suddenly, Avery felt a hand on her shoulder. Immediately, she dropped the knife, knowing who it was and turned into him, sobbing. She wrapped her arms around him; he didn't scare her anymore.

Bughuul gently returned her embrace and let her cry for a few before he shushed her. "Avery." His voice, calm and soothing, beckoned her to look up at him. "You're alright now. You're safe."

"What did I do wrong? I tried so hard!"

"You did nothing wrong, Avery. I am so proud of you - you did more than I expected. Thank you."

"Really?" she asked, voice shuddering with cries she tried to stop. "Why didn't you come? I-"

He shushed her softly. "Are you ready to go home?"

Avery swallowed hard and nodded slightly, wiping her tears with the back of her bloody and sooty hand. "You mean, you're going to adopt me?"

Bughuul lifted her up then, and she felt comforted and loved in his arms, something foreign in her relationship with Connor and Victoria. "Yes, I am."

After a few steps, Avery began to feel sleepy, but no longer sick. She could breathe again. They were home.

At that moment, everything was alright. Avery would be free, safe, and loved. Now that the ritual was complete, Bughuul's realm would be calm again. Right then, everything was perfect for father and new daughter.

Avery rested her head on him, blinking heavily. "I love you, Daddy," she whispered.

"I know you do," Bughuul replied. "I love you too, my child."

* * *

This time, the music wasn't in his head, he was sure of it. The eerie, mournfully haunting music now had a tangible source. He slowly got out of bed and crept to his desk. A wave of terror rushed over him as he looked at the HAM radio sitting there. He looked at it confusedly as a wave of dread rushed over him.

"Such a shame..." came a voice behind him. He whirled around. "You're all alone again, Dylan." A sinister smile was spread across Avery's face. Several of her siblings materialized beside her. "But you don't have to be."


End file.
